Operation: Save Uncle Nigel
by hip15Kowalski
Summary: Buck Rockgut had been killed by the Red Squirrel. Soon, the penguins find out that Nigel is the next victim. Would Skipper and his team can stop Red? Read to find out. Rated T for violence, blood, and charadeath. Chapter 2 is up
1. The Murder

**Operation: Save Uncle Nigel**

**HT15: Hey ya'll!**

**P2K: Hey guys!**

**HT15: This is our first story together!**

**P2K: The collaboration of hipturtle15 and Private2Kowalski!**

**HT15: And we are very excited to show all of you!**

**P2K: and we'll shut up so you can read!**

**HT15: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Murder**

**Disclaimer : All characters from Penguins of Madagascar aren't ours, it's belongs to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon.**

**Warn : Multichapter, contains genre of Crime/Action & Adventure, rated T for a bit violence, blood, charedeath, and many more. **

* * *

><p>Buck stumbled backward and hit the bookshelf. Books rain down and hitted his head. The Red Squirrel walked towards him very slowly, with a steak knife in hand. He raised the knife. Rockgut's last thoughts were: <em>I've lived a good life.<em> Red swung the knife and jabbed it into Buck's chest, right in the heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Buck screamed in pain. Red pushed the knife to deepen the wound. The penguin vomited a lot fresh blood. His breath was getting weaker. He then looked over his wounded chest. The wound was very deep. And the blood was streaming down over his abdomen. The red liquid stained Red's floor. He glanced the sqiurrel in the front of him. Red pulled the knife from the penguin's chest slowly. Buck clenched his eyes. It was painful for him. At least, the knife was released from his body. Buck was helding his chest weakly, attempted to stopped the bleeding, but it was useless. His vision began to blurry. He felt his heartbeat getting weaker. He can't held this unbearable pain anymore. By minute, his eyes were shut tightly, and his heart stopped beating. Red smirked as he saw Buck's lifeless face. He walked over to a note book.

.

Rockgut

_(check)_

His eyeball scrolled down to the next victim. Next thing he had to do was bail. The police would be there any minute.

He ran out, leaving the corpse. The sheet of paper flew out of his paw accidentally. The paper flew gently on the hard ground. The next victim?

.

.

Nigel…

.

.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, a peaceful day in the HQ. Skipper never trained his crew on a Saturday, so they had a day off. He sent young Private up to retrieve their breakfast from Alice.<p>

.

Private slid open the fishbowl but saw no fish instead he saw a turtle. It was a Eastern box turtle with red eyes which meant he was a male. He had a phanny pack on top of his shell.

"Oh um, 'ello," Said the young cadet cheerfully.

"Hello, I got mail for some penguins," Said the turtle while pulling out a piece of paper from his pack.

"What's this?" Asked Private.

"Oh, some murder happened and the agency wanted you all to know," Said him, beginning to walk off. Private examined the note.

"But this murdah happened yesterday," Said the penguin while notifying the turtle.

"Yeah, it took me twenty four hours to arrive here, and yet, they still use turtles to deliver." Said the turtle, walking off again. Very slowly.

"Well bye," Private dropped back in the HQ.

.

"Skippah! I have a lettah. And it's pretty sad." Said the young cadet and giving it to his leader. Skipper opened the envelope. And read it to himself.

"Oh man..." Mumbled Skipper.

"What is it?" Asked Kowalski, popping his head out of his lab.

"It's Rockgut, he's dead," Answered Skipper. Everyone was silent.

"How did he die?" Asked Kowalski again, breaking the dead silence.

"He was murdered." Answered Skipper.

"Wow..." Grumbled Rico.

"What else does it say?" Asked the scientist.

"They want us to help investigate." Answered Skipper.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the Red Squirrel's latest base. The corpse was removed but the blood stayed there. Private hated the look of it. There laid a bloody steak knife near the puddle of dry blood.<p>

"Oh my..." Mumbled Private. Kowalski tapped Skipper on the shoulder.

"Sir, I found this piece of paper." Said the tall penguin. Skipper took the note.

He looked at the gruesome kill list. The next name made his eyes pop.

"What's wrong Skippah?" The Private asked. Skipper gave him the note.

"Uncle Nigel."

* * *

><p><strong>HT15: Yeah this was pretty short. Sorry.<strong>

**P2K: My turn.**

**HT15: Yep! If you want a waffle, YOU MUST REVIEW!**

**P2K: Yes, review plz!**


	2. The Beginning of the Mission

**Operation: Save Uncle Nigel**

**HT15: Hey ya'll!**

**P2K: Hey guys!**

**HT15: Thanks for the reviews! You all get a waffle! **

**P2K: Please enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

**The Beginning of the Mission  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : All characters from Penguins of Madagascar aren't ours, it's belongs to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon.**

**Warn : Multichapter, contains genre of Crime/Action & Adventure, rated T for a bit violence, blood, charedeath, and many more. **

* * *

><p>"No... It's Uncle Nigel." Private started to got panic.<p>

"Private, calm yourself." Skipper tried to calming the little penguin.

"No, I can't. We must hurry, I don't want my uncle died!"

"Kowalski, options!"

Kowalski started to wrote something on his note. "Well... we went to the airport by car and take a flight to London. Then, we search Uncle Nigel's base quickly."

"Hm... Sounds like a mission. Alright, boys. Operation: Save Uncle Nigel is a go!" Declared Skipper.

.

.

The four penguins went to the city and searched a car for their ride to the airport. Soon, they arrived at a parking lot. They slided with their bellies silently, and luckily, there was no people around. So, they can got into the one of the cars easily.

"Rico, you drive. Private, you stomp the gas. Kowalski, you show the way!" Ordered Skipper. They nodded and doing what their commander had said.

Private stomped the gas with his body. Rico started to controlling the car's steering wheel. Kowalski pulled out a map.

"Okay, let's see... Hm... To the left!" Said Kowalski while reading the map. Rico turned the steering wheel to the left.

"Right!"

He turned the steering wheel to the right.

.

.

The car's speed was getting faster and faster. It's just made young Private scared. It's also made the tallest penguin must showed the way quickly. Rico should be careful right now. But a crazy smile appeared in his face. He just enjoyed by driving full of speed like this. Of course, he loves extreme things.

At that moment, the sound of a police siren was appeared. A police car was following them from behind. The quartet penguins started to panic.

"No, the police. Private, faster!" Ordered the flat-headed penguin.

"Rogah!" Private pushed his body stronger on the gas. Now, their car was very fast. The police car was getting far from them.

.

The pursuit was continued. The speed of the police car was increasing highly. It was getting nearer with the penguin's car.

"We must hurry! Kowalski, I need your options!" Said Skipper.

"We must hiding somewhere!" Said Kowalski.

"But where?" Asked Skipper.

"Hm... Look! We arrived at the airport!" Kowalski pointing one of his flipper to the airport.

"Great!"

The police was kept chasing them. Soon, they parked their car at the airport's parking lot and got out from the car to found a right hiding place.

"Hurry!" Whispered Skipper to his teammates. They nodded. The fuor penguins slided towards the garbage not far from there. They hid behind that garbage.

The police car was coming. A policeman was got down from the car and ran to the penguin's car. But he found nothing.

"Where did it go?" Wondered the policeman. He started to searching around the area to found the person. But the result was same. He didn't found anything. Because of failed, he got in to his car and drove out from the airport.

"Phew... That was so close." Said Skipper.

"Yeah." Replied Rico.

"Okay, now we must found the airplane that flight to London." Then, they slided again towards the airport.

.

.

On the inside, they hid in someone's suitcase quietly, Skipper left a crack open so they could breath. The man walked over to get his ticket and went through security.

"Uh oh." Rico mumbled.

"Skippah, how are we going to get through security?" the specialist asked. Skipper rubbed his chin. He turned to his unit.

"Okay men, on my mark, we jump out of the suitcase and follow my lead." He said. His teammates nodded their heads. Skipper raised his flipper in the air.

"Okay wait for it." He said looking through the crack. "GO! GO! GO!" Skipper commanded. He jumped out of the suitcase and his team followed. They dodged people and made it through. A woman screamed and about stomped Rico with her heals. Rico turned around and hacked up a bazooka and aimed it at the woman. Skipper stopped and turned around. He slapped Rico on the back of the head and motioned him to follow. The weapons expert dropped his head and swallowed the bazooka. They met up with Kowalski and Private.

"What now?" Private asked.

"Kowalski, options!" The leader commanded.

"I suggest we go through those tunnel things and sneak into the next plane to London." Kowalski said, pointing to a plane. Skipper nodded.

"Good." He said. Then all of a sudden, a voice came on speakers.

_"Last call for boarding Westminster, London." _ It said. Skipper faced his men.

"That's us." He said. "Just follow the people boarding to London." Kowalski got wide eyed.

"Uh, Skipper, I think that's them." He said. Skipper turned around and saw a crowd of people walking towards them.

"Stampede," Private shouted.

"Let's go! Go! Go!" The leader ordered. The unit jumped out of the way and followed the crowd.

* * *

><p>The plane had already landed and they exited the airport. The penguins got out and traveled through London.<p>

"Kowalski," the leader-penguin said as the unit ducked under a nearby bench. "Where do you think a penguin base would be in London?" Kowalski pulled out his clipboard and flipped through some pages.

"I'm not so sure, Skipper." He said. Private raised his flipper.

"Oh, Uncle Nigel once told me about some clock tower, Big Ben, that was it." He said. Skipper arched a brow.

"Big Ben, eh nice choice, move out men." Skipper ordered. The unit traveled off into London, ducking under benches, hot dog carts, and hitching rides on busses. After a couple of hours, the penguins were under a pretzel cart. While Rico and Private shared a pretzel, Kowalski and Skipper we're looking at maps. Skipper's eyes widen and opened his beak to say something but was cut off by Kowalski.

"Sir, I can't find Big Ben. Perhaps I'm looking at the map the wrong way." He said then lifted the map in front of his face. Skipper sighed.

"You could do that, or you could LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU." He said snatching the map out of Kowalski's flippers. Kowalski flinched and looked beyond Skipper, behind him was the clock tower known as Big Ben. The scientist rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ha, yeah." He said.

"Come on men." Skipper said, beckoning his team to follow him. The others complied and moved out. The rookery went to the back and opened the back entrance. They went inside and looked up. Through the top, were nothing but stairs, never ending, just going hire and hire.

_"Wow." _Rico grunted. Private gulped and gawked at the stairs. Kowalski pulled out his abacus and moved beads side to side.

"Skipper, according to my calculations, we have approximately five hours to get to the top." The scientist said. Skipper sighed.

"That long?" he asked. Kowalski nodded.

"Afraid so, with our height and size, it would take us slower than a human to get up there."

"No dice, we need to tell Nigel immediately. Rico!" Skipper said, sticking out a flipper. As if Rico knew, he pulled out the item his leader wanted. Rico hacked out a sling shot and connected it to the walls, facing the ceiling. Private gulped.

"Are you sure this is safe?" he asked, shivering. Skipper looked at Kowalski and cracked a smile. Kowalski smiled back.

"I don't know is it?" he asked. Rico pulled Private and attached him to the weapon, he hacked out a helmet and put it on the youth's head. Private sighed.

"Should've saw that coming." He said. Skipper nodded, Kowalski and Rico pulled back the sling shot and waited for the command. Skipper raised his flipper.

"Go!" he hollered. The teammates let go and Private flew to the top, screaming the entire time. He did a curve and landed on the very top. He raised his head, dazed and looked up. He saw the huge big and little hands move with a loud _tick! _He looked to his right and saw a bunch of weapons and machines. He looked to his left and saw a table, surrounded by penguins, looking at him. There was a rock hopper, with glowing red eyes, boring into his. Another one was a chinstrap penguin with his head cocked to the side. The one beside him was Nigel. Nigel got off his chair and ran to the little penguin.

"Private, my boy." He said hugging the kid, Private returned the hug.

"'Ello, Uncle Nigel." He said.

"How did you find my base?" the elder asked, letting go of his nephew.

"I came here with the guys." Private said then looked behind him. "All clear Skippah!" he shouted. The three remaining members shot up in the air and landed with ease.

"Showoffs," Private said. Skipper patted his head.

"Good job, Private." Skipper said. Private nodded. The leader looked at Nigel.

"We need to talk." He said, serious.

* * *

><p><strong>HT15: Yeah this was pretty short. Sorry. We both worked on this one.<strong>

**P2K: Every body gets a cookie when they review!**

**HT15: Yep! If you want a waffle, YOU MUST REVIEW!**

**P2K: Yes, review plz!**


End file.
